Dr. Alexander Isaacs
Dr. Alexander Isaacs is a fictional character of the Resident Evil franchise who appeared as the main antagonist in the Resident Evil ''film series. He served as a minor antagonist in ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse and the main antagonist in the Resident Evil: Extinction and Resident Evil: The Final Chapter. He was the CEO and co-founder of Umbrella Corporation, and the true mastermind behind the orchestrated T-Virus Apocalypse. His clone, Dr. Sam Isaacs, was an employee at Umbrella and in charge of the Nemesis Program and later the Umbrella Science Division, researching methods to domesticate the infected individuals into a working and military force for Umbrella. He was portrayed by Iain Glen, who also portrayed Manfred Powell in the 2001 film, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Description Dr. Alexander Isaacs Alexander Isaacs was a tall, middle-aged Caucasian man of British background. He had sea-green eyes, and dark blonde hair. He is a religious man and the Chairman and Co-owner of the Umbrella Corporation and the Head of the Umbrella High Command. Dr. Sam Isaacs Dr. Sam Isaacs was employed by the Umbrella Corporation sometime before the Raccoon City Outbreak. He greatly disliked his immediate superior, Major Timothy Cain, a feeling that Cain returned. Isaacs blamed Cain for the Global T-Virus Outbreak, as Cain was the man who ordered The Hive to be re-opened. History Early Life Dr. Alexander Isaacs was one of the co-founders of the Umbrella Corporation, along with Dr. James Marcus. Soon after Dr. Marcus created the T-virus to be used a regenerative tool for his daughter Alicia, Dr. Isaacs proposed to use it for military purposes. When Dr. Marcus denied this, he had his subordinate Albert Wesker murder Dr. Marcus. This in turn made Dr. Isaacs the majority shareholder whereas Dr. Marcus's daughter became the second majority shareholder. He even choose to raise Alicia as one of his own. Orchestrating an Apocalypse Dr. Isaacs soon held a meeting with the Umbrella High Command, his subordinate Wesker and his co-owner Alicia Marcus. He convinced them that the Apocalypse was inevitable and proposed a method by which they can create an Apocalypse using the T-Virus. This will cause the Apocalypse to take place, killing most of humanity. While this happens, almost all Umbrella Employees and other worldly elites will rest in cryo-statis deep inside the H.I.V.E. as a sort of Noah's Ark for Umbrella. When the apocalypse passes the remaining tens of thousands of survivors in cryo-statis will "reboot" the world and create a new world in Dr. Isaac's image. All of the Umbrella High Command agreed to this. Despite Alicia reluctantly agreeing to this, she secretly plated this particular memory inside the Red Queen in hopes that Dr. Isaacs and Umbrella will be stopped. Isaacs has all of the Umbrella High Command, Alicia Marcus, himself and other worldly elites put in cryostats deep within the H.I.V.E. while Wesker became the acting Chairman of Umbrella in Dr. Isaacs' absence. Dr. Isaacs even had a clone of himself to act in his stead while he rests in cryostats, waiting out the T-Virus Apocalypse. Raccoon City Incident Immediately following the disaster in The Hive, Dr. Isaac's clone began acting in his place. It was Sam Isaacs who, at Cain's direction, experimented on Alice and Matt Addison. But disaster struck when Cain unwisely chose to re-open the Hive, despite the containment procedures. Zombies and Lickers escaped the facility, and the T-Virus overran Raccoon City, with Alice and Addison, now subjects in the Nemesis program, still inside. Following the bombing of Raccoon City, Sam Isaacs was distraught to learn that both Alice and Addison were dead. But he was able to recover Alice's body from the wreckage of the helicopter she used to escape, and moved her and his work to an Umbrella facility in Detroit. After three weeks of experiments, Alice was revived with incredible new powers. Unfortunately, she retained her memories and escaped, being rescued by Jill Valentine, Carlos Olivera, and Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. But Isaacs had one last trick up his sleeve, and as Alice makes her escape, he activates "Project: Alice". Global T-virus Outbreak Umbrella soon had bigger problems than one escaped experiment, however. It was soon discovered that the T-virus had escaped Raccoon City, and began spreading rapidly. The world was overrun in short order, the only survivors being the civilians who stayed on the road, and Umbrella Corporation employees, who took shelter in underground facilities across the planet. Isaacs himself took charge of the research in an underground lab in the Nevada desert, trying vainly to track Alice across the wasteland that North America had become over the last five years. All the while, he maintained a combative relationship with Umbrella Chairman Albert Wesker. Isaacs, who had begun a cloning program to recreate Alice, attempted to use the clones ' blood to "domesticate" the zombies, making them tame enough to allow humans to return to the surface. This was possible because, as he discovered, while the zombies hungered for human flesh, they derived no actual sustenance from it, and could remain active for decades or more. The results did succeed in raising the intelligence of the test subjects, but resulted in a stronger infection. Finally realizing that only the real Alice could bring him success, Isaacs falsified orders from Wesker and took a strike team into the wastes to deactivate and retrieve her. He made camp in the ruins of Las Vegas, setting a trap with the Enhanced Zombies to kill her so they could retrieve her corpse and take a sample of her blood. Mutation and Death The scheme did not go as he had planned. Alice massacred the strike team with incredible speed. After an unsuccessful attempt at deactivating her, Isaacs was bitten by an Enhanced Zombie. He returned to the lab and was placed under house arrest. He injected himself with large quantities of the Anti-virus, but his condition continued to deteriorate. Wesker, meanwhile, had enough and ordered Isaacs' immediate termination. Alexander Slater carried out the order, shooting the scientist in the heart and leaving him for dead. However, it was too late, as Isaacs had already begun to mutate, transforming into a grotesque, tentacled monster who then proceeded to slaughter everyone in the facility, beginning with Slater. Taking action, the facility's AI, the White Queen sealed him in the lower levels. Some time later, Alice entered the facility, and after consulting with the White Queen, descended into the lower levels to kill the mutated Isaacs. They fought in a replica of the Arklay mansion, their fight eventually moving into the reconstructed "Laser Room.". Isaacs taunted Alice, telling her that she was not the future as he had previously thought, saying "I am the future.". Alice responded by saying "No, you're just another asshole.", and that they were both going to die down there. As Isaacs moved in for the kill, the laser grid activated, controlled by a newly-awakened Alice clone, and sliced him into cubes, putting an end to the deranged scientist once and for all. However, it is later revealed that this Isaacs was merely a clone. Reawakening Dr. Alexander Isaacs After Alice discovered herself captured and handcuffed in the brig of an Umbrella tank, Dr. Alexander Isaacs came to check on her. It was then that Alice realized that the mutation she took care of was merely one of Isaacs's clones. He proceeded to engage in combat with her once Alice escaped from being zombie bait. After Alice unlocked the tank's motorcycle compartment, Isaacs teased her by saying that she can't use the vehicle, reminding how Alice tried the first time but ended up being electrocuted. Thus, Alice chopped off Isaac's left hand to gain access to the motorcycle and escaped from Isaacs's clutches. Isaacs cried in pain as he made his way back inside the tank to be treated. Personality Dr. Alexander Isaacs Dr. Alexander Isaacs is a religious man who had a devout faith in God. He truly believed that Umbrella had to "Orchestrate an Apocalypse", similar to the Great Flood God released to cleanse the world of humanity's corruption, leaving a few chosen ones to survive and recreate the world in their own image using Umbrella's advanced technology, manpower of clones and resources. He even wen so far as to use the Holy Bible to prove his point. This shows that he truly is deeply religious and believes in everything he says to the Umbrella High Command. Dr. Sam Isaacs Dr. Isaacs was a man of cool temperament, being knowledgeable, intelligent, judicious and rational. After the Global t-virus outbreak, he worked for the good of mankind under Umbrella chairman Albert Wesker, trying to locate Alice and take a sample of her blood, thus creating a more effective cure to the T-Virus. However, his methods were unorthodox, and he regarded his work with a higher priority than the lives of his colleagues or a few civilians. In fact, one might go as far as to call Isaacs selfish, cowardly, and cruel. This is evidenced by the fact that after the initial test of his serum designed to domesticate zombies failed, and the zombie went berserk, killing a scientist. Dr. Isaacs quickly slipped out of the room, locking the doors and sealing a second scientist inside. That scientist could have easily escaped, had Isaacs quickly let him slip out while the enraged zombie was preoccupied feasting on the first. However, Isaacs coldly watched as the man was ripped apart and eaten alive by the zombie, coolly running his fingers through his hair and adjusting his tie. His instincts for self-preservation also showed itself during the ambush in Las Vegas, when Alice attacked the Umbrella tent. Isaacs quickly fled to the nearby helicopter, leaving his colleagues to die. Isaacs maintained a wary relationship with Alexander Slater, who did not much like the scientist. Powers & Abilities Dr. Alexander Isaacs * Cybernetic Enhancements: He has been shown to be technologically upgraded with various superhuman capabilities. ** Superhuman Strength: He displays impressive physical strength, enabling him to overpower and throw Alice around with mere punches and physical strikes. HE could even throw Alice a great distance with just a toss by utilizing one hand. ** Superhuman Durability: He is also incredibly durable, as his body was still intact with a grenade blast to his abdomen and chest. ** Life-Support System: His body has also has a life-support implant. Should he be severely wounded and near-death's door, it can revive him. However, this ability is limited, as several severe wound could cause the life-support to fail and permanently kill him. ** Combat Precognition: By looking at a person or object, his mind can run a most possible stimulation in mere seconds. This allow shim to avoid danger by almost any means. He can even predict his opponent's moves, as he said and did with Alice. ** Superhuman Reflexes: The precognition software inside his brain even allows him superhuman reaction rates. * Martial Artist: In Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, Isaacs show to be highly skilled martial artist. he was able to overpowering Alice in the fight. * Genius Intelligence: He is a masterful virologist. He also orchestrated an apocalypse. He even created perfect clones and the H.I.V.E to act as a Noah's Ark for almost every Umbrella Employee, the world's important people and other worldly elites. Dr. Sam Isaacs * Superhuman Strength: Due to his unique mutation, he gained superhuman strength, significantly higher than the likes of Alice. He was bale to send her flying through the room with his hits. * Tentacles: His right had was capable of generating tentacles, which he can use for offensive purposes. * Accelerated Healing: He was able to heal large slash wounds instantaneously. This also included the immediate regeneration of his slice doff tentacles. However, he was unable to recover from being sliced into small pieces. * Intelligence: Despite him being a mutated creature, he still retained his human level intellect and was fully capable of speech. * Sonic Roar: Issac was shown to be capable of producing an extremely powerful sonic blast, simply by roaring. It was powerful enough to send Alice flying through a wall into the next room. Gallery 7g_finalresidentevil16.jpg Dr. Sam Isaacs.png|Dr. Isaacs Samuel Isaacs.png|Dr. Isaacs watching Alice inside a tank in Resident Evil: Apocalypse Samuel Isaacs 2.png|Dr. Isaacs after being attacked by Alice in Resident Evil: Apocalypse Samuel Isaacs 3.png|Dr. Isaacs witnessing a dead Alice clone in Resident Evil: Extinction Samuel Isaacs 4.png|Dr. Isaacs at an Umbrella meeting with his boss, Chairman Albert Wesker Samuel Isaacs 5.png|Dr. Isaacs watching one of his colleagues getting eaten by a zombie test subject Samuel Isaacs 6.png|Dr. Isaacs speaking with the A.I. White Queen Samuel Isaacs 7.png|Dr. Isaacs with his associate, Alexander Slater Samuel Isaacs 8.png|Dr. Isaacs trying to convince Chairman Wesker to let him capture the "real" Project Alice Samuel Isaacs 9.png|Dr. Isaacs is impressed after watching Alice kill several enhanced zombies Samuel Isaacs 10.png|Dr. Isaacs after being bitten by an enhanced zombie Samuel Isaacs 11.png|Dr. Isaacs after injecting himself with too much antivirus Samuel Isaacs 12.png|Dr. Isaacs in the early stages of his mutation Samuel Isaacs 13.png|Dr. Isaacs completely mutated Isaacs' death.png|Dr. Isaacs being diced by a laser grid Isaacs' death 2.png|Dr. Isaacs' supposed death RE6 Main Villain.png|Dr. Isaacs in Resident Evil: The Final Chapter Trivia *Isaacs is named after actor Jason Isaacs who portrayed William Birkin from the first Resident Evil film and was created to fulfill Birkin's role in the sequel. *Isaacs mutation is a reminiscent of the T-002 from Resident Evil. *In the final installament of the film series, Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, it is revealed that his death in Extinction is actually his clone. *He is shown to have a devout faith in God, thus is deeply religious. *In this universe, Albert Wesker is the loyal subordinate of Dr. Alexander Isaacs. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Cowards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Action Movie Villains